


Kiss the Girl

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: Prompt: “Are you … watching a Disney Movie?”





	Kiss the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Are you … watching a Disney Movie?”

“Matt.” A fan asks.

“Yes. Cohen. We’re waiting.” You reply with a giggle. You shake your head and wait for your husband to answer the fan’s question.

“Oh. Yes.” He replies standing behind you. “What was the question again?”

You shake your head and laugh with the group. “Um, pay attention to our fans Matt. That’s rude.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve got a song stuck in my head.” Matt gives you a face as you turn around to look at him, brows furrowed.

“What?”

“What song is it this time babe?” you laugh.

“Part of your world. You know, from little mermaid?” he gives you a look and you laugh.

“People don’t know that story Mattie. Come on. Tell them.”

“God, this is so embarrassing,” he groans.

With the roar and protest of the crowd and your best puppy dog eyes, he started the story.

“Alright, thank you so much for coming so quickly.” Rob Singer smiles as you approach his office, a tote over your shoulder. Your hair was in a messy bun and you tried your hardest to hide your frazzled appearance.

“No, thank the studio, I’m in between jobs, and I was probably last resort.” You reply dropping your bag.

“Okay, give me your information so we can get you paid, and then my assistant is going to take you to his trailer. You’re going to be assisting Matt Cohen while he’s here.”

You give a small nod as you fish through your wallet. After handing him your license and the rest of your documents, you were ushered towards a trailer.

Matt Cohen read across the door.

“There’s your charge. He’s a big baby.” She laughs.

“What happened to the old one?” you ask. You hoped that he wasn’t hard to get along with. That he was actually nice.

Occasionally you liked to work with nice actors.

“She went into premature labor. She had about three more months. It was crazy, we lost about a half a day yesterday, her water broke in Matt’s trailer. I think it traumatized the kid.”

“Well, he must not be a dad,” you laughed. Singer’s assistant joined you, and before you knew it she was walking away.

You collected your thoughts, trying to go in with an open mind. Was he a good guy? Would he make your life a living hell?

Most actors would do that, and you didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot – ticking the guy off.

You knock quickly, hearing a faint noise in the background. When there was no answer you had remembered the studio’s policy – get them going, get them moving, get in there – and you walk in.

Matt had his head tuned to his laptop, singing along to the precise moment of Little Mermaid’s Kiss the Girl.

You clear your throat and call out his attention. “Mr. Cohen.”

“What, wait.” He grumbles, closing his laptop quickly. The sound cuts off and he looks to you sheepishly. “Yes?”

“I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N). I’m your new assistant, I’ll be replacing Amanda, since she’s now busy with a kid.” You smile at what you had just seen. “Are you … watching a Disney Movie? Were you prepping?” you giggle.

“No.” he scoffs, looking down. “It. It’s for my niece.”

“Okay. Well, we’ve got to be on set to start filming in ten minutes, so I’d wrap up prepping for uncle duty, and let’s get you to set. Okay?”

“Yes ma’am.” He smiles.

“And that is how she wormed her way into my life, catching me watch Little Mermaid.”

“I still love the sensitive guy. And there is the fact that he has freaking great taste in Disney Movies.” You laugh and take his hand. “Little Mermaid is and always will be my favorite Disney Movie.”

“She does have the red head look going for her. Tell me, do you come your hair with a fork?” Rich asks walking in.

“Are you kicking us out already?” Matt asks, grip tightening on your hand.

“I just want to know. Are you and Matt going to be Ariel and Prince Eric for Halloween? I mean, it’s perfect. You with your newly changed hair and he’s not too bad looking.”

“Stop trying to steal my husband Rich,” you groan.

“I mean he just gave us a good idea. We already have an old English Sheep dog, and Liliana can be Sebastian, or Flounder.” Matt smiles. The crowd agrees as they start to cheer. “It’d be cute.”

“Well, I had an awesome Harley Quinn outfit.” You smile and get out of your seat, walking towards Rich. “You know, the short shorts, sexy heels, fishnet tights. Crazy make up like my daughter did it?”

You make it a point to turn your microphone off, and smile as you drop the tool to the ground.

“Boom. Take that Cohen.”

The girl’s panel:

Saturday morning came a new change. It was the first time Creationent was ever doing it, where as many of the girls as possible were crammed on the stage.

You knew nothing would get done, and it would be an hour of gossiping.

“(Y/N), since you are the newest Supernatural “Wife”, so to speak,” the fan asked. “What dirt can you dish?”

“About all of them? Or my husband, because that is dirt I have plenty of.” You laugh, wickedly rubbing your hands together.

“Your husband of course.” Kim laughs.

“Oh. Then I’ve got some dirt. You guys want a story?” They cheered and you nodded that you were continuing. “Okay. First kiss. He was a mess. It was adorable.”

“Okay. I am starving. I am so starving.” You push through Matt’s door, dropping your bag on a small bench. You slip out of your shoes and walk in slowly. Matt was stirring something at the stove; he turns and gives you a happy smile.

“Rough day at the office?”

“Yes. And no. I made a meal for about twenty people, and it went all to him. I’m just so hungry.”

“Well, sit down baby. I’ve got food. I can feed you.”

You let out a happy sigh as his arms wrap around you, pulling you into a tight embrace.

“That makes me feel so good. It’s good to see you Mr. Cohen.” You kiss his cheek quickly and put your head on his chest.

“Okay, dishes are clean and I am full.” You mutter, sitting down on the couch. You lean in to him, and he tenses. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He sighs. “I’m just nervous. Just really, really nervous.”

“You? Nervous?” you giggle, running your fingers through his hair. “Why in the hell are you nervous handsome?”

“You. You make me nervous.”

You pull your hand away, and he whines at the loss of contact.

“A good nervous. A really good nervous.” He leans in as you caress his cheek.

“Spill mister. You’re making me nervous. And I’m not sure if it’s a good nervous or a bad nervous.”

“I. I just want to kiss you now and I’m going about this all the wrong way.”

“So kiss me. I’ve been waiting for you to do it, I just didn’t want to assume.”

You cup his cheek pulling him in to you; and he lets out a surprised chuckle at your confidence.

“I love you (Y/N). I re. I really love you (Y/N).” he mutters into the kiss. You pull at his bottom lip, pulling a groan from his throat.

“I love you to Mattie. So much.”

“Alright, now that we are done with that thing, let’s get this party started.” You all laugh with the group. You felt like you were gripping tight to Matt’s hands, gripping tight to the ring you had just placed on his finger. It was the only reality that you had that he was yours. That he was your husband.

“Guys, it is my esteem pleasure, by the powers that be, and by the state of California, to announce these two husband and wife. Matt. Kiss your bride.” The priest urged.

You gave a giggle as he pulled you close, lips on yours in an instant. You cup his cheeks in your hands, and give him a bruising kiss.

“I love you Mr. Cohen, so much.”

“So he was a mess?” Briana asks breaking you from your train of thought.

“Oh at first.” You smile, trying to give your husband the benefit of the doubt. “He was worse when Lilly was born, but that’s another story for another time.


End file.
